


Keep Me Crazy

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Fluffy Ending, Katoptronophilia, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Tonight, he’s back home, in his own room, surrounded by four familiar walls. Sometimes, he can’t stand being cooped up in this apartment; wanting, no,needingto get out of here and just do something to use up all of his boundless energy, but there’s something vaguely comforting about it tonight. Then again, that may have something to do with the person who’s currently tied up on his bed, but who knows for sure.





	Keep Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myriadus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/gifts).



> One of myriadus' Kinktober prompts was ModestHD and it opened my eyes to this perfect ship. She requested a little something with bottom Trevor and this is the result of my new obsession with this ship. I hope ya'll enjoy! ;D

Aleks has had some pretty bad Friday nights in his life; nights out on the town where he drank _way_ too much and staggered into his apartment completely shit-faced at 4am, collapsing on the nearest piece of furniture and waking up a few hours later still feeling like he’s going to die. He can’t say he’s proud of them, but he can’t deny the fact that it makes _this_ kind of Friday night seem even sweeter.

Tonight, he’s back home, in his own room, surrounded by four familiar walls. Sometimes, he can’t stand being cooped up in this apartment; wanting, no, _needing_ to get out of here and just do something to use up all of his boundless energy, but there’s something vaguely comforting about it tonight. Then again, that _may_ have something to do with the person who’s currently tied up on his bed, but who knows for sure.

As he rummages through his bedside table to find the bottle of lube he was sure he had chucked there yesterday, he hears a quiet noise, a shifting of weight against the soft sheets of the bed behind him. He makes a disapproving clicking with his tongue as he looks over his shoulder to see Trevor kneeling on the mattress, shuffling around as he tries to get into a more comfortable position.

“If I’m not mistaken,” Aleks murmurs, still absentmindedly groping in the drawer to find that damn lube as he raises an eyebrow at the squirming boy, “I told you to stay where I left you.”

“It’s not my fault, dude,” Trevor huffs, dark eyes meeting Aleks’ as he finally settles down again, “You know I can’t sit still for long.”

Aleks just rolls his eyes at him, instead letting his gaze travel over Trevor’s naked body, taking in every inch of skin and muscle that’s his to explore. It’s a pretty picture, a _damn_ pretty picture, Trevor laid bare for him with his arms behind his back and his wrists bound together with rope, and Aleks makes sure to store the mental snapshot away for later. The rope is made of a soft cotton - Trevor’s not into anything so rough that it’ll leave his skin raw - but it does its job and keeps his wrists together, pulling his shoulders back a bit so he sits up straighter and arches his back just a little. And Aleks knows that it shouldn’t light a fire in his belly the way it does, but _fuck_ , it really does.

He has to make a conscious effort to keep his breathing slow and steady because Trevor’s eyes are following his every move and all it will take is an inkling that this is affecting him so much, and there’ll be no way he’ll be able to keep control of the situation; Trevor can be a real little shit sometimes, and he has to keep him in line or he’s unbearable. Starting to get really annoyed with his fruitless search, Aleks reaches further back in the drawer and _finally_ feels his hand close around the half-empty bottle of lube, making a triumphant little noise as he pulls it out. 

As he closes the drawer and straightens up again, he sees Trevor’s eyes flicking between him and his own reflection in the mirror. One of Aleks’ favourite parts about his room is the wardrobe that stretches along one entire wall; more specifically, the mirrors that are attached to the sliding doors of that wardrobe. For one, it opens the room up and makes it seem much larger, but he also has a thing for watching Trevor fall apart when they’re fucking, and a floor-to-ceiling mirror is one hell of a way to do so.

“Now,” Aleks says, strolling over to Trevor’s side, lightly trailing his fingers across Trevor’s chest as he slowly walks around him, and he can hear his breath catch in his throat at the contact to the sensitive skin, “Are you gonna behave yourself for me tonight?”

Trevor opens his mouth to speak, but whatever smartass retort he was about to deliver is cut off abruptly when Aleks’ fingers move lower with a light touch to Trevor’s dick, pulling a soft whimper from the boy. He leaves the contact fleeting, one second his hand is there and the next it’s gone, but Aleks can still hear the way Trevor’s breathing speeds and watches as he tries to wiggle out of the rope binding his wrists, most likely aching to touch himself.

Aleks smirks as he climbs onto the bed, feeling the mattress dip under him as he moves so he’s pressed right up against Trevor’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder as his fingers idly trace little patterns on Trevor’s chest. Trevor sighs, soft and sweet, as his head turns a bit to the side so he can press his cheek against Aleks’, and Aleks has to close his eyes for a second and just savour the light scratch of Trevor’s beard against his face. Though his wrists are tied, Trevor’s fingers are free and they reach backwards to try and close the gap between the both of them, and Aleks reaches down with his free hand to entwine their fingers. Curious, he hooks his thumb around Trevor’s wrist and presses it against his pulse point, his lips quirking up at the frantic, thumping rhythm, quite pleased with himself at how easily he can get Trevor going.

“I believe you were going to answer me before I so rudely interrupted you”, Aleks breathes, his fingers trailing up to lightly tease at Trevor’s nipple, earning a quiet gasp and a flutter of eyelashes in return, “So, are you gonna be on your best behaviour?”

Trevor seems so caught up in every sensation that he doesn’t even register the question, and Aleks has to pinch his nipple between his fingers until his back arches and he throws his head back with a fitful whine, his fingers spasming where they are connected with Aleks’, and his reply comes out hoarse and weak, “F-fuck, man. _Aleks_. Yes. I-I’ll behave…”

“There’s my good boy”, Aleks smiles as he presses a soft kiss to the point where Trevor’s shoulder meets his neck, and his grip on Trevor’s nipple finally relents, to be replaced by a soothing, feather-light touch. Trevor lets out the breath he had obviously been holding in, and his muscles relax again, melting back into Aleks’ arms. Aleks meets Trevor’s eyes in the mirror’s reflection, half lidded and hazy, as he continues thumbing at his nipple gently, “What do you want, sweetheart?” 

“I-”, Trevor whispers, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he leans closer to Aleks, and Aleks can see the way his cheeks are flushed a tantalising shade of pink “T-touch me… _Please…_ ”

“Of course, honey”, Aleks chuckles, his fingers leaving Trevor’s nipple and trailing lower over pale skin, languid and unhurried, and he feels the muscles in Trevor’s belly flutter as he ghosts over them. When Aleks first closes his fingers around Trevor’s dick, stroking once from base the tip, Trevor moans out into the room, a strangled noise full of need and desperation, and a full body shiver runs through him. Trevor’s almost fully hard already, and he’s hardly been touched at all, and something about that makes Aleks swell with pride.

Aleks gently squeezes Trevor’s hand as he continues to stroke him, a slow rhythm that takes him apart bit by bit. As he continues his lazy assault, his eyes rove up Trevor’s body in the mirror, taking in the way his thighs tremble and the muscles in his chest and arms tense and relax. When his gaze reaches Trevor’s face, he’s expecting a set of dark brown eyes to meet his own. But Trevor’s not looking at Aleks, he’s looking at himself. His face glowing a deep shade of pink and his eyes riveted on the point where the head of his dick peeks out from Aleks’ loose fist, already leaking streams of precum. There’s something about the way Trevor watches it, his pupils blown wide with arousal, and when it suddenly dawns on Aleks, he freezes.

“No way…”, he exclaims, and Trevor’s wide eyes snap to his in the mirror, his brows knitting together in confusion as he tries to roll his hips into Aleks’ fist and chase some much needed friction, but Aleks just holds him right where he is, “No fucking way…”

“What, dude?”, Trevor asks, his face the picture of pure annoyance, and it’s almost cute enough to distract Aleks. _Almost_. “What is it?”

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”, Aleks blurts disbelievingly, and he can feel his lips pulling up at the corners as the information slowly sets in. Oh boy, there’s a lot he can do with _that_ little titbit, “You like watching yourself get fucked, don’t you?”

“W-what?! No, I don’t!”, Trevor yelps, sounding positively horrified, but somehow, _impossibly_ , he flushes even deeper and Aleks can see the truth as clear as day in his eyes.

“Oh my God…”, Aleks laughs maniacally, his whole body shaking with mirth, “How did I not see that until now?”

“Sh-Shut up”, Trevor grumbles, his face pulling into a scowl and Aleks just has to kiss his stupid, dumb, beautiful face. God, he’s perfect. His fingers untangle themselves from Trevor’s grip and Aleks tips Trevor’s chin to the side so their lips can meet. He kisses Trevor soft and slow, savouring his warmth as his fingers cup at Trevor’s jawline and scratch in his beard. Though Trevor tries his best to remain gruff, Aleks soon feels his face relax against him as he sighs quietly into Aleks’ mouth.

When Aleks starts to work his fist on Trevor’s dick again, he whines against his lips, and it’s probably the hottest thing Aleks has ever heard. Trevor’s already so tightly wound that it’s not long before Aleks hears the tell-tale hitch in his breath, feels the way his muscles tighten as he nears his peak. Aleks can feel it building and surging and suddenly Trevor is gasping into his mouth as he balances right on the precipice.

But Aleks isn’t done quite yet, so his thumb and index finger wrap tightly around the base of Trevor’s dick, feeling him twitch desperately as his body begs for release, and he lets out an agitated groan as he feels the edge slowly recede from his reach.

“What was that for?”, Trevor groans, straining against his bonds in frustration, and Aleks can sense a hint of betrayal in his eyes as he pants heavily.

Aleks just smiles at him, pecking him on the lips as his fingers loosen their grip on his dick, and he purrs softly, “Good things come to those who wait.”

Aleks reaches over to pick up the bottle of lube as he tenderly mouths at Trevor’s shoulder, trailing little kisses and bites over the skin. As he squirts some lube onto his fingers and warms it, he admires the chaotic, yet beautiful, pattern of marks as they begin to bloom. He moves up against Trevor’s back again as his slick fingers slide along his perineum and Trevor jolts as pleasure spikes through him.

Aleks’ other hand comes in from the front, dipping low to cup Trevor’s balls as he gently massages them with the tips his fingers, and Trevor’s eyelashes flutter closed with a small, overwhelmed noise, his thighs trembling as he tries his best to stay up on his knees.

Aleks leans into Trevor’s neck so he can press his lips to the soft skin behind his ear, right where he knows it drives him crazy, and Trevor tilts his head to the side with a feeble whine as he surrenders the pale expanse of his neck to Aleks’ ministrations. Aleks glides along Trevor’s perineum, massaging that delicate, intimate space until the tip of his finger catches on the rim of his hole, sinking in to the second knuckle and drawing a broken whimper from the boy.

Aleks doesn’t want to go too fast, doesn’t want to overwhelm him, so he starts with just the one finger, slowly thrusting in and out as he feels Trevor bear down on him. He wants to loosen Trevor up a bit and get him to relax, so he moves to start jerking him off again, letting him to roll his hips into the motion as he thumbs at Trevor’s slit. The bit of stimulation does wonders, and Aleks feels Trevor relax into the push-and-pull rhythm. He’s able to press in a second finger to join the first, scissoring them to slowly but surely open Trevor up.

Pressed right up against Trevor’s back, savouring the hot and sweaty skin, Aleks nibbles at his earlobe as he watches him in the mirror. Trevor’s eyes are closed and his breath is gasping from his open mouth, and Aleks hums appreciatively against his ear, “Look at you, baby.” 

Trevor opens his eyes, meeting Aleks’ half-lidded gaze blearily before flickering to his own reflection, transfixed by the beads of sweat rolling down his feverish skin, jolting when Aleks spreads his fingers out a bit more and simultaneously strokes his dick faster. It’s not long before Trevor’s close again, Aleks can hear the way his noises become high-pitched and needy, can feel him shaking in his arms. But for the second time tonight, Aleks circles him tightly and cuts his release short, and Trevor practically keens as he shudders through another almost-orgasm. It’s all too much to handle.

“Al-eks…”, he sobs, turning to bury his face against Aleks’ neck, and Aleks can feel the hot tears as they drip down his shoulder. He just gets his arm around Trevor’s waist and pulls him in close to nose at his cheek until their eyes meet, only a few inches apart, “ _Please_ …”

“Do you trust me?”, he breathes against Trevor’s lips.

“Always”, Trevor chokes out, reaching back with his fingers to try and get some contact, and inadvertently brushes along Aleks’ dick. Aleks’ own pleasure had been the last thing on his mind up until this point, and the reminder of how painfully hard he’s gotten from watching Trevor punches all the air from his lungs.

“Ok,” Aleks says, slowly pulling his fingers out and wiping off the excess lube with one of the hand towels he had chucked on the bed earlier in the night, “I want you on your back, so I’m gonna untie the rope and tie your hands in front of you, understand?”

“Yes”, Trevor’s reply is a little shaky but tinged with relief at the promise of more.

“You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart”, Aleks coos as he undoes the rope, letting Trevor roll his shoulders and stretch his arms a bit before he brings his wrists together in front of him and ties the rope again, “Just a little bit longer.” 

Then Aleks gets an arm around Trevor and they’re both falling back into the soft sheets as he swings a leg over him so he’s hovering right above Trevor’s dick. Aleks just sits there, trying to take in every little detail; Trevor’s dark eyes, his wet eyelashes, the streaks of tears already starting to dry on his face, his hair all wild and messy as it frames his face. Leaning down, Aleks captures Trevor’s lips again, licking into his mouth as he rocks his hips just once against Trevor’s hardness, and the thin, frantic noise it wrings out of his boyfriend effectively ends his teasing mood.

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” Aleks states it as if it’s a revelation, as if he doesn’t have that exact thought every single moment of his life. He shuffles down more until he can grip Trevor’s thighs to hoist him up a bit and position himself near his entrance. His eyes meet Trevor’s again as he lubes himself up, hissing at the way his dick throbs with the first bit of attention he's paid it all evening, “You want me, baby?”

Trevor swallows thickly as his arms reach forwards to rest his palms on Aleks’ bare chest, “I _need_ you…”

Now that, _that_ gets Aleks to growl as he sinks into the tightness and heat, and Trevor’s back arches and his nails dig into Aleks’ skin as a long moan rings out into the room. And just like that, Trevor is crying again, tears welling up in his eyes as he urges Aleks to press closer, to push deeper, and Aleks just kisses him like he’ll never get the chance again, gasps into his mouth when Trevor tightens around him.

Aleks starts out slow; a deep, intense fuck into Trevor that has him whimpering and moaning beneath him, exposing his throat so that Aleks can bite down. Aleks grabs the back of Trevor’s thighs to push them further up while Trevor wraps his legs around his waist, wails when the angle opens him up even more and Aleks slips deeper, brushing right against his prostate.

“ _Aleks_ ,” Trevor sobs, his legs spasming where they’re hooked around his waist, “Fuck, I can’t do it anymore, Aleks please, _harder_ –”

Aleks is nothing if not giving, so his pace ramps up until he’s ramming into Trevor’s prostate again and again, jolting him up the bed with the sheer force of every thrust, hearing Trevor pitch into a high moan as his entire body starts to shake with overexertion. Trevor is right there, teetering at the edge of the cliff, Aleks can feel him quake as his body doesn’t dare to hope that he’ll get some relief this time, and Aleks pulls back to look him in the eyes as his fist closes around Trevor’s dick, stroking him firmly, “Now, baby, I want you to come for me now.”

Trevor almost howls as he finally, _finally_ comes. He’s shuddering under Aleks, head thrown back as he twitches through wave after wave, his chest painted with spurts of come as Aleks watches the play of emotions on his face with rapt attention; stuck somewhere between relieved and distressed, blissed out and pained. But Aleks still doesn’t let up, milking Trevor’s prostate until he’s whining from overstimulation.

Aleks knows Trevor, knows when it’s really too much, and right when he hits that point, when he cries out weakly, that’s what pushes Aleks over the line. He thrusts in deep and stills, groaning low as he feels himself pulse inside Trevor.

Aleks shivers through the aftershocks, barely able to hold himself up as he looks down at Trevor panting weakly beneath him. He looks like he could pass the fuck out at any moment, but he’s already glowing with post-coital bliss, humming softly as he traces the tattoos on Aleks’ chest. His hair is messed up and his face is streaked with tears but he looks so gorgeous that Aleks has to kiss him, and it’s soft and sweet and absolutely perfect.

When he can finally will himself to pull away, he sits up in Trevor’s lap, working on untying the rope and releasing Trevor’s wrists. The skin is a bit red, but that’s more because of how long the rope was on than how rough the material was. Regardless, Aleks kisses him there and smiles when Trevor’s hand moves to tenderly cup his cheek.

“Well…”, Aleks muses, “That was fun _and_ educational”

Trevor just snorts as he melts into the mattress and it makes Aleks giggle with pure unadulterated joy. He spares a glance down at Trevor’s chest, quirking an eyebrow as he smirks down at his boyfriend, “That’s a lot of come” 

“Yeah, no fucking shit, man, you were edging me for like an hour”, Trevor rumbles, somehow managing to look both pleased and exasperated at the same time.

“Oh, shut up, you know you loved every moment of it”, Aleks states matter-of-factly, and his smug smile stretches from ear-to-ear.

“Mmm, you’ve got me there”, Trevor hums nonchalantly before he gets his arm around Aleks and flips them over, quick as a flash, grinning toothily down at him, “I guess I’ll just have to tie you up and have my way with you next time”

And _yeah_ , Aleks thinks he could definitely live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
